Les cristaux du coeur : Le cycle des ténèbres - Histoire
left Voici l'histoire en détail du jeu Les cristaux du coeur : Le cycle des ténèbres. Prologue Il y a des milliers d'années, au temps des dieux, régnait prospérité et croyance. Les dieux, eux, vivaient sur terre au milieu des humains dans un endroit sacré appelé la Terre des Dieux. Les hommes venaient prier les dieux dans ce lieu sacré, leurs prières étant souvent exaucés par les dieux - si ces prières étaient raisonnable. Une déesse régnait en maître sur la Terre des Dieux. On l'appelait la grande déesse Kakushin, une déesse au cœur d'or gros comme une montagne. Son mari, le grand dieu Sonchou, régnait lui aussi en maître sur la Terre des Dieux, bien qu'il était beaucoup plus stricte et exigeant. Un jour, un homme tout habillé d'un manteau noir et d'un capuchon noir -de manière à ce que l'on ne voie pas son visage- se présenta devant les dieux. Il commença alors à parler: -Je veux voir la grande Déesse Kakushin, murmura-t-il d'un ton sinistre -C'est moi, répondit la déesse, méfiante -Que lui voulez vous !, aboya alors le grand dieu Sonchou -Chéri, calme-toi, murmura la déesse, je t'écoute, humain -Je voulais vous avertir, dit alors l'homme -Nous avertir de quoi ?, répondit la déesse -Vous avertir qu'un grand malheur va s'abattre sur notre monde.... Sur ces mots, l'homme s'en fut, ne laissant derrière qu'un énorme tas de question... et un étrange parchemin. La grande déesse Kakushin put alors lire: << 歴史（物語）の第５番目の赤い月の間に 地獄のドアは開くでしょう 死と地獄の神は彼のひどい世界から出て行くでしょう そして神々を処刑するでしょう 貧乏はそれから支配するでしょう 世界で神々なしで 予測 >> Au départ, les dieux ne comprirent pas, mais, quand ils réussirent à déchiffrer le parchemin, ils traduirent cela: << Lors de la 5ème lune rousse de l'histoire La porte des enfers s'ouvrira Le dieu de la mort et des enfers sortira de son monde infernal Et exécutera tous les dieux Et règnera la misère Dans ce monde sans dieux La prophétie >> Alors seulement, les dieux devinrent soucieux. Puis, La grande déesse Koutsuu, grande déesse du feu, s'exclama en regardant un calendrier lunaire:<< Mais c'est demain, la cinquième Lune rousse ! >>. Tous les dieux éclatèrent dans une panique générale, sauf la déesse Kakushin. Cette dernière s'exclama alors: -Du calme, du calme mes frères ! -Comment veux-tu que l'on se calme ! Il ne nous reste qu'une journée à vivre !, s'exclama le grand dieu Kajuen, grand dieu de la forêt -Comment veux-tu ? J'ai scellé la porte avec le plus pissant fuuin qui soit ! -Mais tu as bien vu la prophétie, Kakushin ?! Une prophétie ne ment pas !, s'exclama le dieu Sonchou La déesse Kakushin ne trouva pas réponse aux paroles de son mari et se tut. Le lendemain, en pleine nuit, les dieux se réunirent autour de la porte des enfers. Ils envoyèrent tous leur énergie dans le sceau de la porte pour la maintenir fermés. Soudainement, le flux magique des dieux se vit arrêté contre leur volonté par une énergie négative étrange émanant de la porte. Soudain, le sceau se mit alors à surbriller en une couleur rouge sang. <> se demanda alors la déesse dans sa tête. Soudain, le sceau vint à éclater dans une énorme onde de choc maléfique qui décima à moitié la Terre des Dieux et tua presque un quart des dieux présents. De la porte sortit alors un grand démon à l'apparence plus effrayante que tous ce que les dieux auraient pus voir dans leur vie. Dès son arrivée, le ciel prit un air apocalyptique. Selon le dessin d'un dieu qui l'avait brièvement dessiné, caché dans un coin, pendant le massacre, il ressemblait à cela (image gravement abimée avec le temps). thumb|left|257px|Le démon du massacre des dieux, Shinigami le conquérant Le démon lança alors: -Je suis Shinigami le conquérant, dieu de la mort et des enfers et chef suprême du clan Akuma. Je veux rencontrer la sois disante grande déesse Kakushin -C'est moi !,cria la grande déesse Kakushin au dessus des débris, que nous veux-tu ? -Je veux t'affronter dans un duel à mort ! -Et si je refuse ? -Je détruirais ta belle Terre des Dieux et tuerais touts tes petits amis...toi y compris. -Dans ce cas... Soudain, la déesse Kakushin se jeta sur Shinigami à la vitesse de la lumière en lui mettant un grand coup de pied direct dans le torse, son pied enveloppé d'une énergie lumineuse magique surpuissante. Le démon se prit le coup de plein fouet et recula alors de quelques centimètres à la prise du coup, une grande marque sur son torse. << Bien...À mon tour maintenant ! >> lança alors Shinigami dans un éclat de lumière noire maléfique. Le démon se prenant beaucoup de dégâts à cause des coups répétés de la déesse, il se recouvrit de cette lumière, arrettant de se faire blesser et blessant la déesse chaque fois quelle frappait. Soudain, il leva sa main au ciel. Au dessus de cette main se forma alors alors une énorme sphère au diamètre équivalent à la taille d'un temple. Simplement, il lança sa sphère sur les dieux, bien protéger par son énergie noire. L'impact décima tout sur un rayon de 5 kilomètres, tuant tous les dieux et détruisant leur terre sacrée. Soudain, le démon se dirigea vers la dépouille de la grande déesse Kakushin. D'un grand geste vif, il en arracha leur cœur, puis le transforma en cristal en forme de cœur rouge comme les flammes. Dans ce cristal, il scella l'énergie spirituelle (âme) et l'énergie magique de la déesse. D'une poigne, il brisa le cristal en 11 morceaux, qu'il disperça à travers notre monde en scellant chaque emplacement de chaque morceaux avec un surpuissant fuuin démoniaque. Aujourd'hui encore, cette histoire est considéré comme un mythe, voir un canular. Quelques fragments, mal scellés, ont étés trouvés sans connaître la véritable identité de la pierre. Beaucoup de personnes étudient cette histoire mais personne ne prennent l'initiative d'y croire Chapitre 1 : Omigoto Yakushi -Panchi !, lança un jeune garçon à son frère dans leur petite maison. -Quoi, Omigoto ?, lança alors un autre garçon. -Je m'ennuie, tu veux bien jouer un peu avec moi ?, lança le jeune garçon qui semblait s'appeler Omigoto. -À quoi ?, répondit l'autre qui répondait au nom de Panchi. -Je sais pas moi, à tout et à rien... -Désolé p'tit frère, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire ., répondit Panchi qui semblait s'entraîner à casser des plaches de bois à main nue en entourant ses mains d'énergie magique enflammée qui revétissaient la forme de lions. -Bon bah, je vais chez Senkou alors, rajouta Omigoto d'un ton vexé À ces mots, il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour prendre un biscuit. Il mangea son biscuit puis alla mettre ses chaussures, prit sa planche à roulette et s'en alla en claquant la porte. En sortant, il entendit sa mère crier << On ne claque pas la porte !! >>, mais il s'en fut sans dire un mot. Omigoto est un jeune garçon de 14 ans farceur et pas très sérieux. Au collège, il n'a bonne réputation avec personne et n'a qu'un seul ami, Senkou. Il adore s'amuser et s'ennuie facilement. Il connaît très bien l'histoire du massacre des dieux, histoire qu'il préfère, mais n'y crois pas plus que les autres. Arrivé devant la maison de Senkou, il toqua à la porte. Senkou vint alors lui ouvrir. Un dialogue commença alors entre les deux meilleurs amis: -Salut Senkou, commença Omigoto, tu as un peu de temps pour venir jouer au square ? -Non, désolé Omigoto, répondit Senkou, il faut que je m'entraîne à mettre au point ma technique. -Quelle technique ? -Tu sais bien, je t'en ai parlé hier, Hiraishin ! -Bon bah, salut alors., dit Omigoto un peu contrarié, Je vais aller me balader dans la forêt de Matsu. Sur ces mots, il s'en fut en direction de la forêt de Matsu à l'extérieur du village en prenant bien soin de glisser un mot sous la porte de sa maisonnette. << Tout le monde est occupé, Panchi s'entraîne au combat, Senkou s'entraîne à perfectionner sa technique maintenant qu'il est mage... >>, se dit alors Omigoto en chemin. Chapitre 2 : L'élu Omigoto se baladait dans la forêt de Matsu quand il tomba de sa planche à roulette. Sa chute le fit rouler en bas d'une grande colline pour, simplement, le faire débouler au pied d'une grotte qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant, alors qu'il pensait avoir exploré toute la forêt. Curieux comme il était, il ne put s'empêcher d'aller explorer la grotte. Une fois à l'intérieur, Omigoto fut surpris de voir que la grotte était placardée de torches aux flammes noires comme les ombres et de peintures sataniques très anciennes. La grotte étant très petite, Omigoto en vit le bout en moins de 5 minutes. Une fois arriver au fond, Omigoto réalisa que c'était un cul de sac. Ce qui était étrange, c'est que le cul de sac était placardé d'inscriptions étranges, semblables aux sceaux antiques. Soudain, Omigoto sentit une puissance incommensurable monter en lui. Soudain, cette force sortit du garçon, sous forme d'aura bleue qui prit une forme de dieu et lança un grand coup de poing dans le mur scellé. Soudain, le sceau prit une couleur bleuâtre, puis céda. Quand Omigoto entra dans la pièce nouvellement ouverte, il aperçut un fragment de cristal d'un rouge profond. En posant la main dessus, Omigoto eut un flashback. Devant lui se tenait la grande déesse Kakushin elle-même. -Où suis-je ?, dit Omigoto. Où est cette grotte ? -Jeune garçon, s'enquit la déesse, nous sommes dans ton esprit. -Qui êtes-vous ? -Je suis la grande déesse Kakushin. Et ce cristal est un fragment de mon cœur. -La grande déesse Kakushin ?, s'étonna Omigoto. -Précisément, confirma la déesse. -Pfff...ah ah ah ah ah ah..., rit le jeune garçon. Vous pouvez arrêtez vos hollogrames les gars, c'est plus drôle ! La déesse perdit patience et lui envoya un grand coup de pied dans le torse. Seulement maintenant, il la crut. -Ce cristal, qui se trouve dans ta main innocente, est un fragment de mon coeur jadis brisé par le dieu de la mort, Shinigami le conquérant. -Comment ça, votre coeur ? -Il y a des millénaires, lors de l'attaque de la Terre des Dieux, quand Shinigami me tua, il arracha mon coeur qu'il transforma en cristal pour y sceller mon énergie magique et mon énergie spirituelle, puis brisa ce cristal en 11 morceaux qu'il scella aux 4 coins de votre monde, expliqua la grande déesse. -Et donc ?, s'étonna Omigoto. -Il réagit à ta présence, tu es donc l'élu, le sauveur des mondes!, s'exclama la déesse. -Moi...l'élu ? -Tout à fait, confirma la grande déesse Kakushin, le cristal réagit à ta présence, et tu as réussi à briser le fuuin de Shinigami ! -C'est...pas faux quand on y pense, dit le jeune garçon. -Je te confie l'épée des dieux, héros. Utilise la dans ta noble quête, retrouve les fragments du cristal et vaincs Shinigami ! Après ces paroles, la déesse s'en fut et Omigoto reprit ses esprits. Il se retrouva avec une épée, l'épée des dieux, à son flanc gauche. Il fut alors convaincus que ce n'étais pas un mirage. Il rentra alors chez lui, la tête pleine de question. Chapitre 3 : Le début d'une longue odyssée Omigoto une fois rentré chez lui, trouva Panchi toujours en train de frapper des planches, et sa mère en train de préparer le dîner. Il vit aussi Senkou en train de discuter avec Panchi sur des techniques de combats diverses. Quand il raconta son incroyable rencontre avec la grande déesse Kakushin, son frère et son ami se mirent à rire tellement fort qu'on entendit la mère d'Omigoto demander du calme. -Tu veux nous faire croire ça ?, cracha alors Panchi. -C'est vrai que c'est pas très...réaliste ton histoire, cracha à son tour Senkou. -Et si je vous montrais ça, lança alors le jeune élu. Il tendit alors à son frère et à son ami le cristal et l'épée. Ils furent alors surprient que, malgrès eux, ils ne pouvaient que le croire. -Je pars chercher les autres fragments, dit alors Omigoto de sa voix pleine de motivation. -Pff, tout seul ? demanda Panchi. Tu n'arriveras à rien seul! -Il ne sera pas seul, s'écria Senkou commençant à marcher vers son ami, je vais venir avec lui. -Merci Senkou. prononça lentement le jeune élu sous l'émotion qui s'efforça de cacher. -Bon je vais venir aussi, dit lentement Panchi, mais il faudra me battre d'abord! -Bon, si tu le souhaites, dit Omigoto en ravalant sa salive de travers, dans une demi-heure dans l'usine désafctée, ça te va? -Ca marche p'tit frère, aboya Panchi. Une demi-heure plus tard, dans l'ancienne usine de textile défacée del'aile ouest de la ville, Panchi sembla ariver le premier. Il était venue torse nue armé d'une paire de gants de combats en cuirs. Après 10 minutes d'attente, Panchi vut Omigoto sur le toit. Il se rendit alors compte qu'Omigoto était là depuis bien plus longtemps que lui, en train de regarder le ciel depuis le haut du toit. Puis Panchi, en entrant dans l'usine pour aller chercher son frère, fut stupéfait de voir que tous dans l'usine était cassé et tranché à l'éxeption des escaliers. Voyant tout le bazar, il renonça à son ascension. Il sortit alors du bâtiment et cria: -Omigoto, tu fais quoi là ? -Bah, je regarde...le ciel... Puis, Omigoto baissa les yeux au sol et se laissa tomber. << Omigoto !!!>> s'écria Panchi. Soudain, une aura bleue entoura alors Omigoto. << Kami !>> murmura-t-il alors dans sa chute. Cette aura bleue prit alors la forme d'un dieu - le même que dans la forêt de Matsu - et, d'un mouvement, se mit en d'aterrissage. Puis, il aterrissa violemment, poing à terre, ce qui provoqua une grande onde de choc qui brisa le sol sur une dizaine decentimètres sous ses pieds. <> dit alors lentement Omigoto, sa lame à la main droite et son aura l'enveloppant. Dans cette entrée magistrale commença le combat. Panchi se jeta sur son frère dans un bond de lion et lança un grand coup de pied direct dans les côtes d'Omigoto. À ce coup, Omigoto recula de quelques centimètres grâce à Kami. << Quoi ?!>> se dit Panchi. Puis, il se mit à lui donner une rafales de grands coups de poings dans le thorax, coups auxquelles Omigoto ne répondit pas et ne sembla pas ressentir. Puis, Omigoto attrapa le poing droit de son frère de sa main gauche et rangea sa lame dans son fourreau ceintural d'un geste de la main droite, puis assèna un grand coup de poing direct énormément renforcé par Kami de cette même main dans la tête de Panchi. Panchi vola dans le mur de l'usine et s'écroula au sol, vaincu. -Alors, je crois que tu vas devoir venir avec nous. dit Omigoto avec un léger sourire au coin de la bouche. -Je crois que oui, hé hé Chapitre 4 : En route pour les montagnes enneigés ! Panchi, vaincu, regarda alors longuement son petit frère. Il ne put s'empêcher se répéter en boucle dans sa tête << Il m'a vaincu en un coup ?!>>. Puis, Panchi demanda: -Où va-t-on alors ? -Hummm...Je sens la présence d'un fragment du cœur de la déesse au grand Nord, dit Omigoto, dans la montagne de Yuki. -OK, alors repartons à la maison nous préparer et allons-y. -Vas d'abord chez le médecin, cracha Omigoto fendu de rire. Alors, les garçons retournèrent chez eux où Senkou les attendais de pied ferme. Pendant que Senkou et Omigoto préparaient leurs affaires, discrètement pour ne pas se faire repérer par la mère d'Omigoto et Panchi, Panchi cognais encore et encore des planches de bois comme à son habitude. Ensuite, Panchi et Omigoto prit soin de laisser un mot à leur mère et Senkou à la sienne, les deux adultes étant au travail et les garçons sensés être au collège. Après cela, ils se mirent en route vers le grand Nord et la montagne de Yuki. Une fois dehors, Omigoto cria, en se retournant: -En avant pour le grand Nord ! cria-t-il en commençant sa marche -Euh...., soupira Senkou, là-bas c'est le sud. -Euuuh...Je le savais !En avant pour le grand Nord ! cria Omigoto en se retournant Les trois garçons continuèrent leur route pendant jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit et arrivèrent à mi-chemin de la montagne de Yuki. Ils sentaient déjà le vent glacé leur caresser leurs membres gelés. Ils enfilèrent alors chacun un épais manteau qu'ils avaient placé dans leur sac et continuèrent leur route. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils trouvèrent une grotte qui semblait vide et qui les protégeait du vent. Ils décidèrent d'y passer la nuit. Mais, dès qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la grotte, ils constatèrent littéralement un très très grand imprévu: un ours noir de très grande taille se tenait juste devant eux. À leur grande surprise, Senkou identifia cet ours comme un densetsu kuma. L'ours rugit alors tellement fort que les garçons se virent repousser de quelques mètres. Son rugissement provoqua même un éboulement qui bloqua la sortie de la grotte. -On va tous mourir !, cria Panchi -Ce qu'y m'intrigue, c'est que les densetsu kumas sont censés être éteint depuis presque aussi longtemps que les dieux, s'étonna Omigoto. -À l'aide !!!! crièrent Senkou et Panchi en choeur -On va devoir se battre ! s'écria Omigoto en revettissant son armure de Kami et brandissant son épée À ces mots, les deux garçons paniqués se calmèrent et se plaça devant l'ours affamé qui ne cessait d'hurler. Soudain, les poings de Panchi s'enflamèrent dans des flammes bleues qui prirent la forme de lions traditionnels chinois tandis que Panchi brandit son bâton magique avec son extrémitée en forme d'éclair. Chapitre 5 : Ne pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué Nos trois garçons firent faces au plus grand danger qu'ils n'ont encore jamais affronté - et qui dailleurs ne s'attendaient pas à affronter. L'ours rugit alors encore plus fort que tout à l'heure, laissant échapper un soupir de mécontentement de la bouche d'Omigoto et faire voler au vent les poings enflamés de Panchi. Soudainement, Omigoto se jeta sur l'ours, ce dernier le repoussant d'un coup de patte violent dans le torse malgrès la protection de Kami. Panchi et Senkou, étonnés, se jetèrent à leur tour sur la bête. Ils se virent, à leur tour, rejeter d'un grand coup de patte dans un rugissement effrayant qui faisait trembler les fondations de la grotte. Puis, la bête attaqua Omigoto et l'attrapa d'une poigne de fer par les côtes gauche. Panchi et Senkou, voulant libérer Omigoto qui allait se faire tuer, se jetèrent alors sur le densetsu kuma habilement. Les flammes sur les poings de Panchi devinrent deux brasiers sous sa colère et la bâton de Senkou se mit à briller d'une lueur jaunâtre. L'ours jeta un grand coup de griffe rageur dans le torse d'Omigoto et lança ce dernier dans le mur de la grotte violemment. Omigoto, en position critique ne pouvait plus bouger et laissa les deux garçons se débrouiller. Pour l'ours envoyant de grands coup de griffes rageurs dans le crâne des deux garçons. Voyant l'ours préparer son attaque, le jeune mage cria alors << Senkou shot!>> et de grands éclairs sortirent de son bâton et foncèrent en direction des pattes avant de la bête. L'ours hurla alors de douleur et Panchi cria alors << Tenohira no Raion shinmai hi!>> et envoya une grande rafale de coups de paumes de ses mains enflammés dans la bedaine de la bête. L'ours cria de douleur et commença à brûler de flammes bleues dû aux coups de Panchi et de flammes ordinaires dû aux éclairs de Senkou. Quand l'ours fut à terre, Panchi fit s'estomper les flammes de ses mains et les deux garçons coururent à en perdre l'haleine vers Omigoto. Senkou commença alors à le soigner et Omigoto, étonné, complimenta son frère et son ami. Puis, contre toute attente, l'ours se releva plus en colère que jamais. Il poussa un grand cri de rage qui fit presque bouger l'éboulement qu'il avait précédemment provoquer. -Ne pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. murmura Omigoto -TU TROUVES CA DRÔLE ?! crièrent alors en chœur Panchi et Senkou d'un air plus que rageur Les deux garçons se remirent en place pour combattre une nouvelle fois le densetsu kuma. << J'y vais !>> cria alors Senkou en s'élançant sur la bête. Ses cheveux se dressèrent en pic sur sa tête à cause de sa forte augmentation d'électricité statique. Puis, il se mit à voler au dessus du sol et son bâton se mit à briller si fort que sa lumière inonda la grotte. Puis, une fois au dessus de la bête, il cria << Hiraishin !>> et d'énorme nuage noirs s'accumulèrent au dessus de l'animal. Senkou fit un geste sec vers le sol avec son bâton et un énorme orage tomba sur la bête soudainement. La bête se mit à crier comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Puis, le jeune mage retourna auprès de son ami en murmurant << À toi !>>. Puis, Panchi se jeta sur l'animal en recouvrant son bras de flammes vertes cette fois. Les flammes ne recouvraient que son bras droit et se prolongeaient derrière comme une queue et les flammes prirent l'apparence d'un dragon traditionnel chinois. Puis, Panchi se jeta sur l'animal qui était en train de lui jeter un coup de patte en criant << Nigiri kobushi no Ryuu guriin hi !>>. À ces paroles, il lança un grand coup de poing de son bras droit dans l'ours, comme si la bête se faisait dévorer par un dragon incandescent. L'ours gémit et hurla de douleur, empalé par le poing de Panchi. La bête s'affaissa et se mit à brûler. -Je crois qu'on va pas pouvoir la vendre de toute façon, ta peau d'ours Omigoto. dit alors Panchi avec un léger sourire en coin Panchi, n'ayant toujours pas interrompu sa technique, courut à en perdre l'haleine vers le mur de pierre précédemment causé par l'ours en envoya un grand coup de poing droit dedans. Le mur se vit détruit en multiples petits gravillons volant sur le coup, les flammes vertes du bras de Panchi s'estompant brusquement. Chapitre 6 : Le garçon et la bête La nuits tombé, les trois garçons s'installèrent dans la grotte pour y dormir. Avec bien du mal, ils allumèrent un feu de camp et mangèrent un peu de leur pauvre stock de vivre. L'estomac à moitié plein, ils s'allongèrent à même le sol et s'endormirent. Omigoto, n'arrivant pas trouver le sommeil, sortit dehors sous le ciel étoilé couleur de charbon. Il se posa sur une paroie de la grotte et regarda le ciel sans dire mot. Soudain il entendit un bruit -un grognement sourd- provenant de la lisière de la forêt. Il s'écarta un peu de la grotte pour aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. Après quelque pas, il entendit un autre bruit -un aboiement-, et un chien lui sauta au visage en grognant. Une silhouette se dessina alors derrière les arbres en criant: - Inu, au pied ! Reviens Inu ! Un garçon coiffé d'un épais capuchon rembouré apparut juste après. Il haletait comme un cheval après une course. Il prit le chien dans ses mains, le posa sur sa tête et dit: -J'suis désolé, Inu est un peu agité le soir. C'est un petit exité, ce cabot. -Oh, s'enquit Omigoto, ce n'est rien. On viens d'affronter la mort en se battant contre un densetsu kuma, alors... -Ah, au fait, répondit le jeune garçon, j'm'appelle Choukyou Shi. J'habite au village de Suneniku, un peu plus loin dans la montagne. Omigoto retourna alors dans la grotte et se coucha sur le sol. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Il repensait encore à la déesse Kakushin et à Choukyou Shi, tout se bousculant dans sa tête. Avant de s'endormir, il regarda son fragment de cœur et son épée et se dit <>. Ayant faim, Omigoto ne put résister à l'envie de manger mais se retint de manger leur stock de vivre. Il se dirigea vers le cadavre de l'ours et en découpa un morceau de viande qu'il embrocha avec son épée. Rallumant le feu, il fit griller son morceau de viande avant de le manger. Sous la lumière du feu de camp, Panchi se réveilla et observa son jeune frère manger avant de se lever et d'aller le voir et de lui dire: -Toujours pas couché ? -Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, lui répondit son frère, et j'avais faim. Et j'ai fait une drôle de rencontre dans la forêt; un garçon nous a invité à venir dans son village. On y trouvera sûrement des fournitures nécessaires et de la nourriture. -Ca me va, dit Panchi. Puis, ils retournèrent se coucher en éteignant le feu. Chapitre 7 : Le village des neiges Au petit matin, les trois garçons se réveillèrent et se préparèrent à partir pour le village de Suneniku. Ils coupèrent des steaks des steaks d'ours -car oui, ils aiment ça- et s'en allèrent vers le haut de la montagne. Au bout de 10 minutes de routes, ils furent coupés dans leur élan par une violente tempête de neige. Le froid glacial leur gelait les membres et les empêchait d'avancer. Dans le froid, une silhouette se dessina. Quelqu'un, sur le dos d'un gros animal, approchait. Un aboiement suivi. -Omigoto ? dit alors la silhouette. -Choukyou Shi ? répondit alors Omigoto. La sillhouette s'averra être Choukyou Shi chevauchant Inu. Inu avait pris un mètre trente en une nuit. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il parraissait s'être passé. PAGE EN CONSTRUCTION.NE PAS TOUCHER. Catégorie:Par LeFatalisBleu Catégorie:Fan Fiction Catégorie:Univers de The Crystals of The Heart